guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Topless
About Topless originally was founded around August 2006 by two players: Power-Shaman and teuntje but they left Rushu and started playing on Rosal. Then Topless was taken over by Selciator who shared it with parakeet, wit-poesje, douwef-nl and Time-ruler. After a while douwef-nl's alt, aufklarer-nl, took over the job of leader. Then Time-ruler quited the leadership, because he was inactive for a while, his friend Megizmo-Bosaap took over his job. Then parakeet's alt steppi took over parakeet's leadership. We gave Earth-Joint the leader rank, because of his being active and achievements for the guild. So now Topless has 6 'leaders': # Megizmo-Bosaap (level 200) # steppi (level 200) # xeloma (level 199) # Douwe-nl (level 191) # Earth-Joint (level 184) # wit-poesje (level 179) (NOTE: got autokicked since he was inactive, but still considered a leader) ''NOTE: we don't update the levels of the leaders every day so they can be higher then you see above.'' Paddock We have a paddock at the resource sellroom in Bonta. Paddock rules * Before placing your mount in the private paddock, talk to one of the leaders. Don't ask if the paddock is full. * The rights are only for hightrusted people in the guild and it's only used for breeding. So don't put your mount in the paddock if there isn't a very good reason to do so. * If you take disadvantage of a right (for example stealing breeder items) you will lose all your rights for a while and you will get kicked if you don't give it back. * If you need your mount "mountable" or need to up some stats, talk to selciator or steppi * selciator is the "paddock manager" (NOTE: At the moment the paddock is not used so if you gave decent XP to guild you can ask to use it for some time) Requirements to join Topless To join us you have to send a message to a member and sometimes a member is recruiting. We prefer members are 100+ if you recrute, but sometimes we make an exception for friends and when someone is almost 100 and promises to get that lvl in a short period of time. Ranks ''NOTE 1: The lowest experience given is 5%.'' ''NOTE 2: Place collector is a right we only give to people that dont place collectors on stupid places.'' ''NOTE3: If you place a perceptor and want to collect, you get the rights to collect, so you can collect your own perceptor. After that the right is taken again.'' ''NOTE4: Some hightrusted people in the guild have all rights to, they got them with permission from all leaders. (EDIT: all those people became leaders now)'' ''NOTE5: The rank of breeder is for selciator because he is the "paddock-man" Rules * Don't use guildchat as a trade chat. You can sell something in the guild but don't say it 100 times. * Guildchat is for the whole guild so speak English, unless only people from the same country are online. * No collecting out of other peoples collectors, unless the owner gave you permission. * No spam and scam at guildchat. * Don't invite lower levels or you will probably lose your invite-right after a first warning. * Don't take disadvantage of a right (like putting your %xp given on 0%) or you will lose the right and if the guildleaders decide to kick you, you won't be able to become member of Topless anymore